counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Elite
There are 4 terrorist bots under the Elite category. They only appear on the Expert difficulty, in the last few levels. They are 100% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.2 seconds, no attack delay, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sound direction. They aim for the head in close battle, the chest in medium range, and crouches at long range. Unlike most terrorist bots, they have varying co-operation levels. Alongside the Expert terrorist bots, all of these bots are named after beasts and animals. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Jackal Jackal appears on Expert starting from Tour of Duty 5 until Tour of Duty 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears in Aztec. Jackal uses the Spray template. Jackal's Co-op is 95, higher than the standard 75. Jackal has high teamwork. He will always stay together with other teammates. In bomb defusal maps, he escorts the C4 carrier to a bombsite. Jackal's bravery is 100. Jackal is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. Hawk Hawk only appears on Expert in Tour of Duty 6. With the Schmidt Scout, he is very likely to score a headshot on an enemy target. Hawk uses the Sniper template. Hawk's co-op is 50, lower than the standard 75. Hawk has moderate teamwork. He groups with his teammates if the Terrorists lost the previous round. If they won the previous round instead, he separates from his teammates. Hawk's bravery is 50. Hawk is a moderately aggressive bot. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map if the Terrorists won the previous round. If Counter-Terrorists won the previous round, he normally camps near the hostages. Spider Spider appears on Expert in Tour of Duty 5 and 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears in Downed Spider uses the RifleT template. Spider's Co-op is 95, higher than the standard 75. Jackal has high teamwork. He will always stay together with other teammates. In bomb defusal maps, he escorts the C4 carrier to a bombsite. Spider's bravery is 0. Spider is a very passive bot, hence the name. He will retreat after spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. Then, he will find another way to strike the enemy from behind. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp close to the hostages. Snake Snake appears on Expert in Tour of Duty 6 only. In Torn, he works as a reserved bot. Snake uses the RifleT template. Snake's co-op is 5, significantly lower than the standard 75 and the lowest out of all Terrorist bots. He has bad teamwork and never follows his teammates. Snake's bravery is 100. He is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of Counter-Terrorists. In Hostage Rescue maps, he prefers to explore around the map rather than guard the hostages. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots